


Two/Two

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [16]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Mating Press, Mental Coercion, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, Yandere, Yandere Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: “-let me go?” Goro finished, red eyes flashing dangerously at the bespectacled boy “I’ll tell you why: you’re playing into the hands of a man who’ll erase all of our hard work. Everything you and I stood for, had suffered for, gone in an instant, and for what? My pitiful-”“You’re my everything!” Ren squeaked, darkness flashing within his grey eyes, and Goro’s blood ran icy. He knew about Ren’s obsession with him, how Ren worshipped the very ground he walked upon with fiery devotion; at one point he had done some research into Ren’s peculiar behaviour, mortified at how seemingly common his patterns were to have a name to call such wicked obsession, a ‘Yandere’ as people would call it, “I kept our promise, I changed Shido’s heart for you. Why do you want to leave me?!”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Two/Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Hex for giving me permission to write this idea sldkfjlskjgklgj I love you!!!
> 
> Also happy 2/2 boys.

“We’re taking the offer,” Ren said, grey eyes burning with desire and desperation, set on his decision.

Goro sneered at him, the low light of Leblanc making no effort to hide his displeasure at Ren’s choice. He already hated the grim fact that he existed only to serve as bait for Maruki to dangle in front of Ren, reduced to bait, yet again existing only to please someone else. He hoped that Ren would stick to his principles, that he’d do as Goro wished, to go back to their reality, so that he could be finally free from everything that held him down, that kept him caged, to no longer be a pawn in someone’s little game.

But Ren; Ren had to throw his free will away, and for what? A reality that was fake, that was sterile, living forever in some kind of dull existence with little struggle and ample stagnation? It made him sick; that the suffering he went through, the constant fight for his ideals and sense of justice, his freedom, all insignificant in the eyes of Maruki, to be thrown away like nothing but garbage. And Ren; Ren was a fucking idiot. A blind, love-struck idiot, willingly played into the madman’s hand.

“Please understand, Goro,” Ren struggled to justify himself even in front of the scowling detective, feeble hand grabbing for him like a child, only for Goro to violently shake him off, “I’m doing what’s best for you. What’s best for-”

“Us?” Goro sneered, “There is no ‘us’, Amamiya,”

“But... Goro-” Ren croaked, reaching out yet again towards the detective, “I love you, why would I...”

“-let me go?” Goro finished, red eyes flashing dangerously at the bespectacled boy “I’ll tell you why: you’re playing into the hands of a man who’ll erase all of our hard work. Everything you and I stood for, had suffered for, gone in an instant, and for what? My pitiful-”

“You’re my everything!” Ren squeaked, darkness flashing within his grey eyes, and Goro’s blood ran icy. He knew about Ren’s obsession with him, how Ren worshipped the very ground he walked upon with fiery devotion;  at one point he had done some research into Ren’s peculiar behaviour, mortified at how seemingly common his patterns were to have a name to call such wicked obsession, a ‘Yandere’ as people would call it , “I kept our promise, I changed Shido’s heart for you. Why do you want to leave me?!”

“This isn’t about leaving you, Ren,” Goro spat back, Ren flinching at his sudden hostility, “I am sick of being under someone else’s control. I am sick of being a pawn for someone else. Accepting Maruki’s reality means having to give up my personal agency, it means that I no longer have any choice over my life, something I’ve fought tooth and nail to gain and preserve,”

“But Goro, that’ll mean... The Engine Room... You’ll-”

“I chose to sacrifice myself,” Goro explained to the boy, watching how Ren’s shoulders sagged at his words, his admittance, “You know this, Amamiya-”

“Stop calling me that, like I’m a stranger-”

“I chose to give up my life willingly-”

“Goro, stop-”

“Because my life is meaningless to the world, a dead man walking-”

“Goro please-”

“No, Amamiya,” he hissed, watching Ren crouch down onto the floor, his fingers intertwined with the wild strands of his hair as he clutched them with great pain, “Not until you rescind your decision, not until you’ve accepted that this is not what I want,”

A pregnant pause fell between them. The only sounds that echoed within the small cafe were the muffled sounds of the boisterous nightlife from the outside and the sound of a ticking clock.

Goro bit his lip. Waiting for Ren’s answer.

“Well?” he asks him.

“No...” the reply slips out from Ren’s lips, infuriating Goro greatly, gritting his teeth firmly in his jaw. He turns from the quivering boy, ignoring how utterly pathetic he was acting. The infallible Phantom Thief Joker, now pathetically crying over something as trivial as his life...

He didn’t get far towards the exit of the cafe when he felt something heavy collide against his legs. Ren. That fucking idiot. Goro cursed every deity he could think of, cursed Maruki for using his life as bait. It didn’t take long for Ren to crawl all over him, his hands tearing against the buttons of his coat, his weight pinning Goro against the tiles of the Leblanc floor, “What the shit are you doing?!”

“You don’t want to leave, Goro, please I know that,” Ren uttered with great urgency, his voice anxious, desperate to keep Goro within the confines of the cafe. Each time Goro struggled to get up, struggled to escape the madman that was his lover Ren doubled down with the harshness of his actions, “You have to reconsider, Goro. Please, you’re making a mistake-”

“I am not, get the fuck off me!” Goro screamed. He was strong, but Ren’s will was stronger, the thief pinning both his wrists against the floor with one hand while another continued to explore his body, continued to violate him, his free hand struggling to undo the buckle of Goro’s belt, “What the ever-loving shit are you doing?!”

“I’m sorry, Goro,” Ren’s voice apologised sweetly into his ear, tugging down his trousers. He... he wasn’t-? “I’m- I’m doing this for you, I’m going to make you understand, Goro, I love you!”

“Then get off me!” Goro cried, bucking against Ren’s hips in an attempt to get him off of his body. However, it only caused the obsessed teen to double down on his efforts to keep the detective trapped beneath him, Goro’s trousers looping around his knees as he tugged against the band of his boxers. Another cry of fear slipped from Goro’s lips when he felt the cold chill of the winter air crash against the sensitive skin of his flaccid dick, only to be wrapped tightly around Ren’s possessive grasp, “Amamiya-”

“It’s okay,” Ren cooed uneasily as if comforting a child, the first of many strokes gliding against Goro’s flaccid penis. Goro choked against the strangled gasp that left his throat, the flush of heat from his crotch rippled across his body, he could feel the blood from his body pool into his rapidly hardening member, “It’ll be okay, Goro. Please, just relax, I won’t hurt you,”

Goro merely snarled at his words, relaxing his body, biding his time in wait to escape, fighting against bliss that gnawed at his mind, each stroke across his length made him his and shudder, Ren’s fingers warm and comforting, his weight against his back. It sickened him how eager Ren was willing to throw away his own free will just for him, swayed by the words of a quack with a psyche degree, no matter how ‘pure’ his intentions were. Another moan crossed his lips. He jerked against Ren’s warm, loving hand, the motion involuntary, yet he knew it put a sick, satisfied smile on Ren’s lips, “See, Goro? I don’t want to hurt you,” he justified himself to the brunet, “I love you, Goro. All I want for you is to be happy, to be happy with your life, with me,”

Ren’s voice dripped with sweetness, with sincerity, his own clothed erection danced against Goro’s clenching hole with the firm, loving strokes. Goro wanted to believe him, wanted to surrender to his loving touch. Ren’s hands expertly caressed his flushed cockhead, Goro’s voice hitched audibly, followed by the gentle hushes of reassurance from Ren’s lips. A strangled cry from his throat, Goro was nearing his orgasm, feeling his own precum coating the skin of Ren’s palm. “I’m gonna-” Goro gasped, his emotions strung, bucking against the hand that embraced him. Yet Ren denied him even the ability to cum, instead, his strokes wound down until they encompassed fleeting touches. A pleading whine escaped from Goro’s throat when Ren withdrew his hand completely, his limbs weak, a heavy fog clouded his mind and his throat dry. The thump of his heart thumped heavily against his chest, “Why won’t you let me go?”

“Let’s feel good together, Goro,” Ren purred, flipping the detective onto his back against the cold of the tiles. He wasted no time in discarding his trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers. Goro gulped at the thought of Ren’s dick inside of him. Just giving the raven a casual blowjob was too much for him already, the length monstrous, unable to fully swallow it without gagging against it. He wanted to escape from Ren, his feral lover, gasping when Ren’s cock poked against his tight, puckered ring. “Oh, Goro,” Ren moaned hotly, “I haven’t put it in yet, and already you’re coiling around me,”

“Please, stop this madness, Amami-” Goro grovelled, only to interrupt himself as Ren ploughed firmly into his tight heat, screaming at the overwhelming sensations of being split open by the girth of Ren’s large dick, the lack of lube doing nothing to deter either of them in getting lost in his cloying emotions. Only pleasure remained; peculiarly, no pain accompanied Ren’s angry thrusts, complemented by him cooing ‘I love you’s and ‘It’ll be okay’s into Goro’s ear. Goro glanced over his shoulder to spot an abandoned clock resting next to the TV. Five minutes to midnight. A sob bubbled up his throat, only to be suffocated with a kiss, Goro keenly aware of Ren pushing his feet towards the next of his head. 

“Ren,” Goro whined. Three minutes to midnight, “Ren please reconsider your decision, if you love me, stop this madness, you’re dooming us all,”

Two minutes to midnight, “I love you, Goro Akechi,” Ren cooed in response, his hips getting faster, sloppier, filled with so much passionate greed, he caressed Goro’s cheek, “I love you,”

One minute to midnight, Goro closed his eyes as he braced for his orgasm, his legs wrapping around Ren’s hips, pulling him closer as he came. Ren came soon after the detective, his hips stalling forward, rocking deep into Goro as he let out drop after drop of his hot spunk. Only when he clambered down from the heights of his orgasm did he notice Goro’s resting form, his eyes closed, breathing laboured, his hole still coiling possessively around Ren’s length.

He kissed the brunet’s forehead, Goro’s eyes fluttering open at the romantic gesture, glassy red staring up at him in confusion before his lips twisted into a smile.

“Honey!” he chirped, his pleased expression, in turn, delighted Ren who caressed his cheek, “I’m... I’m awfully sorry, did I drift off to sleep during sex again?”

“Goro,” Ren pined, wiping off the remnants of his tears away with his thumb, the sight of Goro, so happy and content, not a shred of pain left in his ruby eyes. “It’s okay, Goro. Do you feel... okay?”

“Of course I do, Ren,” Goro smiled.

“And... do you love me?” Ren croaked, a look of puzzlement crossed Goro’s face.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked in earnest, and Ren took a moment to collect himself, “Though I would have enjoyed it more if we did this upstairs, the last thing I want to do is trouble Boss with all the mess,”

And Ren kissed him, his lips crashing against Goro’s, completely losing himself in their embrace, “I don’t think Boss’ll mind,” he huffed between each breath, pulling Goro up into his lap, “We can clean up later if you’re so worried about him finding out,”

“Well... I’m convinced,” Goro sighed in mock disappointment, before he giggled, kissing Ren on the cheek, “As long as I’m yours forever, Ren. After all, you’re the only one who I trust to make the right decisions in life, and if you say Boss’ll be okay, then I agree as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me at @cakie_nsfw on twitter for more fics, wips, and other perverted goodness.


End file.
